Mismatched
by Lady Emily
Summary: Zack and Bailey team up to solve his Maya problem, causing Maya to seek advice from Cody. This works out about as well as you'd expect...
1. Bailey's Advice

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first story featuring Maya! We don't know her too well yet, but here's hoping I wrote her okay. I've got all but the last two chapters completely written... so review and I'll get them posted ASAP!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

It was nearly the end of Zack's shift at the smoothie bar and he shivered a little as a cool breeze swept across the Sky Deck. It was no wonder there were no passengers on deck at the moment- it was dark and chilly, and it was ridiculous that he was required to keep the Easy Squeezy open all the way until curfew.

Mechanically, he wiped out the few remaining smoothie cups, lost in his own thoughts. Ever since the incident with London's shoe submarine, the only thing that had really occupied his mind was a certain beautiful, brunette New Yorker, and the way she'd retracted her confession of her feelings for him. Maya liked him, he was almost positive of it. And since he'd decided she was the one for him, he'd been on his best behavior. So why didn't she want to date him?

Footsteps off to starboard startled him out of his musings and he looked up, smiling as he saw one Bailey Pickett bound onto the Sky Deck, luggage in hand. She looked around with a grin, dropping her heavy bags at her feet. "I'm baaa-ack!" she announced exuberantly, then frowned, seeing no one but Zack at the counter. "Where is everybody?"

Zack folded his arms and came out from behind the counter. "Yeah, it's great to see you too, Bailey. Geez."

"Sorry, Zack!" Bailey apologized, crossing the deck to hug him. "I missed you so much! And the rest of the gang! And the ship! And the smoothie counter!" she pulled away from him to run a loving hand over the smooth surface of the smoothie bar.

"We missed you too, Bailey." Zack told his friend. "Of course, I can really only speak for myself. Although I'm also authorized to speak for the smoothie counter."

Bailey laughed, sitting down on one of the stools as Zack went back behind the bar. "Thanks, Zack. Is it too late for me to get a Banana Fofana?"

Zack checked his watch. "Nope, I'm still on the clock for another ten minutes." He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. "But isn't it a little chilly for a smoothie?"

Bailey shrugged. "Maybe, but it's been a long couple of weeks, and I've missed them. Why, are you cold?"

Zack rubbed his bare arms. "A little." he admitted.

"Oh! Hold on!" Bailey leaned down and dug through one of her bags, coming up with a sweatshirt. She slid it to him over the counter. "Here, you can wear this."

Zack raised an eyebrow and picked up the sweatshirt. "'Cheevers High Mathletes.'" he read. "Hey, this is Cody's!"

"I know." Bailey said softly, idly drawing designs on the countertop with one finger. "I don't want it anymore."

Zack frowned. As happy as Bailey seemed to be back on the S.S. Tipton, it looked like there were some things she was still missing. Deciding not to say anything, he shrugged into his brother's sweatshirt and continued making her smoothie. "So how was Kettlecorn?" he asked, changing the subject.

Bailey smiled at him gratefully. "Oh, it was good to be home for a while. See my family, hang out with my old friends. But I didn't really get much down time, what with all the farm work that needed doing. My shoulders are killing me!"

Zack's eyes widened. "I thought London was joking when she said your family was making you pull the plow!"

"Pull the plow? What the feathers?" Bailey said, offended. "I can't believe London said that! I can't _pull the plow!_ Do I look like an ox to you?"

Zack bit back a smile, sliding her smoothie over to her. "Sorry. So how'd you hurt your shoulders?"

"I had to lift up the tractor so Moose could get under there with a wrench." Bailey explained. She took a sip of the Banana Fofana and sighed blissfully. "Mmm."

_Huh, so Cody was right about Moose. ...And have these people never heard of a __**jack**__?_ Zack really didn't see how expecting Bailey to lift a tractor was any less ridiculous than expecting her to pull a plow, but he didn't want to offend her again. "But you got it fixed?"

"Yep!" Bailey said proudly. "So, tell me, what's been going on since I left? Any news?"

"Well, over the weekend I almost died when London's shoe submarine submerged by accident, trapping us inside without any oxygen reserves." Zack offered.

"No way!" Bailey gasped. "...London let you into her shoe submarine? I've been trying to get in there for months! Does she really have a pair of ruby slippers with actual rubies?"

"Yes, yes she does." Zack answered. "Thanks for your concern."

"Sorry." Bailey said sheepishly. "So what happened?"

"Well, we couldn't read any of the panels because for some reason London bought some kind of clunky old Soviet-era death trap instead of something more modern and made by English-speakers."

"Cody knows Russian." Bailey pointed out. "Couldn't he help you?"

"He did." Zack snorted. "Eventually. Although he gave me quite the earful later for ruining his chess match with some super-hot Russian chick."

Bailey sat up straight. "Super-hot Russian chick?" she repeated.

"Relax." Zack waved his dish rag at her. "They were playing _chess_, not spin-the-bottle."

Bailey blushed hotly. "Whatever. I don't care who Cody plays chess with. Or spin-the-bottle."

"Yeah, me neither." Zack agreed. "Anyway..." He didn't know why he hadn't mentioned Maya, but now he was wondering if this wouldn't be the perfect time to get an outsider's perspective on his romantic situation. He leaned in on his elbows. "So, Bailey... you're a girl."

Bailey took a long pull of her smoothie. "Very good, Zack. You found me out... the first day we met, remember?" she drawled sarcastically.

"I know, I know." Zack said. "It's just that, I've got kind of a... girl situation, and I was wondering if you'd be able to give me some advice."

"A _girl situation_?" Bailey crossed her legs and leaned in as well. "Let me guess: you can't find a bra that fits right?"

Zack scowled at her. "Uh, no, it's a situation _involving_ a girl. But the mockery is really helping."

Bailey was intrigued by the gravity in his tone. "Okay, sorry, mocking done. The great Zack Martin, having girl troubles? What's going on?" she asked, seriously this time.

"Well, a couple weeks ago this new girl came on board." Zack recounted. "She's a new student in our grade, and she took a job waiting tables here."

"Uh huh..." Bailey said slowly, prompting him to continue. "So what's her name? What's she like?"

"Maya." Zack answered, a smile crossing his face just at the thought of her. "She's... she's just... wow. I mean, she's gorgeous, and funny, and sassy, and..."

"-And won't give you the time of day?" Bailey guessed.

"Not exactly." Zack said. "Well, I mean, at first, yeah. I tried flirting with her and every time she just shut me down."

"Ooh, that must have been rough for you." Bailey sympathized. "Setting your sights on a girl who actually has more self respect than to swoon into your arms when you look her way."

"Hey, I date girls with self-respect!" Zack protested. "On occasion..." He sighed. "Well, it seems she'd heard that I have a bit of a reputation as a player, and she was looking for something a little more serious than a casual two-week fling."

"Can't blame her for that." Bailey shrugged, sipping her smoothie. "I like her already."

"I know, but here's the thing:" Zack paused for a long moment. "I think I might be looking for something a little more serious too."

Bailey's mouth dropped open and a yellow rivulet of smoothie dripped down her chin.

"Hey!" Annoyed, Zack reached across the counter and closed her mouth, swiping her chin clean with the dishrag. "What?"

Bailey grinned at him stupidly. "Aw, Zack! You're in love!"

"Whoa, no, love's a strong word." Zack denied carefully. "I'm just... I really like her. A lot."

"And you think about her all the time?" Bailey probed gently. "And whenever you enter a room, you automatically look around for her? And you think you see her everywhere you turn, just because you wish she was there?"

Zack thought about it. He did do those things. "I guess so."

Bailey laid her hand over Zack's and gave it an excited squeeze. "That is love." she told him with a soft smile.

Shaking his head, Zack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway, when we were trapped in the submarine together, I told her that I really liked her, and I wanted to be more than friends. I wasn't sure if I'd get another chance to tell her how I felt."

Bailey covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh, Zack... what did she say?"

Zack smiled, remembering. "She said she liked me too."

Bailey bit her lip, beaming at him. "That's great! So what's the problem?"

Zack shook his head, the smile fading from his face. "Once we were out of danger, I asked her on a date and she turned me down. She said she only made that confession because the lack of oxygen was affecting her brain. She made it seem like she still just wants to be friends."

"Oh..." Bailey said quietly. "That's terrible. I'm sorry." She reached over and rubbed Zack's shoulder. "I can't believe she's playing with you like that. You're a great guy, Zack. Just because you've been a bit of a skirt-chaser in the past doesn't mean that your feelings now aren't real, and if she can't see that, it's her loss."

Zack frowned at her. "Don't give me that, Pickett! I still want to get her! Give me something I can use!"

Bailey rolled her eyes at the sexist notion that Maya was something to just _get_, but considered. "Well, I can think of one thing that might work..."

"What's that?" Zack asked, leaning in interestedly.

Bailey pushed herself forward on her elbows and began to explain.

* * *

Maya stood in the shadows on the Upper Deck, watching Zack and his customer with a troubled look on her face. Maya had never met the girl before, but she was certainly pretty, and she seemed to be getting pretty familiar with Zack.

She hadn't meant to spy on him from above like she was some kind of creeper, but she'd been intending to come hang out with him until the end of his shift, knowing he must be bored out here in the cold all by himself. But before she went down she spotted him chatting with the other girl. She'd watched as the new girl had stroked his shoulder, before he leaned closer to her, making their talk seem private and intimate, and an unpleasant chill had washed over Maya, a feeling like being doused with a bucket of cold water.

That nasty feeling couldn't be... jealousy. Could it?

Maya bit her lip, turning away from the scene below. This was ridiculous. She and Zack were just friends- just like she'd wanted. She had told him loud and clear that she didn't want to be anything more... _yet_. She'd just wanted to make sure they didn't rush into anything too fast, that Zack had time to be certain that he wanted her for more than just her looks.

But, truthfully, he had seemed like a sweet guy under his chauvinistic facade, and Maya had to admit that she thought he genuinely _did_ like her for her, that he would wait for her to be ready...

But now she wasn't so sure. Was she being unreasonable, demanding that he remain her friend despite knowing that it was difficult for him? Had she pushed him too far when she had retracted the confession she'd made aboard that submarine? Maybe he'd felt rejected, assumed it was never going to happen between them. Maybe he thought he should just forget about her and move on to a girl who wasn't going to unfairly dangle a relationship in front of him, only to snatch it away again. A girl who wouldn't make him chase her for weeks on end because she wasn't "ready."

The crazy thing was, every minute, she was getting more and more sure that she _was_ ready.

But how could she know?

She could think of only one other person on the boat she would trust for advice about Zack... After all, who would know him better than his brother, Cody?


	2. Cody's Advice

A/N: Okay, short chapter, but the next one will be nice and long, honest to god. And can I just say thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed- there's nothing quite like getting interesting, useful feedback from you guys, and as always, I greatly appreciate it. Please keep it up!

Additionally I'd like to say that:

-I'm not sure if I'm crazy about Maya at this point either, but I want to like her (for Zack's sake...). Hopefully my interpretation of her won't be too out of character. You know, once she gets some character.

-I_ am_ fully intending on adding to "Goodbye Girl"- but it's still in its most rudimentary, just-floating-in-my-brain stages for now.

-I'm _not_ making the pairings official just yet. But hello, you guys know me by now, right?

* * *

Maya walked through the boys' hallway until she came to Cody and Woody's cabin. It wasn't too hard to find- it was right across the hall from Zack's. Gently, she rapped on the door with her knuckles.

There was some rustling from inside. After a minute the door opened and Cody looked out at her. "Hey, Maya. What's up?"

Maya froze. In her haste to come down and interrogate Cody, she'd forgotten to consider what exactly she was going to say to him. "Hey Cody. Nothing much, really. I was just thinking about how you and I haven't really spent any time together since I've been on the ship, and how we don't know each other that well yet, so I thought, maybe we could just talk." She flashed him a winning smile, hoping that would help sell her lame proposition.

Cody quirked an eyebrow. "It's like five minutes from curfew." he reminded her, but stepped back and held the door open for her anyway.

She crossed into the room, noting immediately that it was fairly dim. The overhead light was off, and only the small reading lamp by Cody's bed illuminated the room. A blanket-swaddled lump snored peacefully in the other bed. Woody. "Sorry!" Maya apologized in a whisper. "I didn't realize that Woody would be asleep already."

Cody waved her off. "Woody goes to bed at like 8:30." he said at a normal voice level. "And I'm pretty sure cannon fire wouldn't wake him now, so don't worry about it. Would you like to sit down?" he offered her his desk chair.

"Uh, no thanks." Maya said. She was beginning to have second thoughts about the wisdom of this plan. Cody seemed like a really nice guy, but it was certainly true that she barely knew him. How was she going to get him to spill information about his own brother to a virtual stranger? "So, Cody... How have you been?"

Cody took a seat on his bed, putting his hands on his knees and looking up at her expectantly. "All right, Maya, I've lived with Zack long enough to recognize fishing when I see it."

Maya frowned. "Fishing?"

"Yeah." Cody said. "Fishing, you know: you're looking for something. It's cool, just tell me what you're here for."

_Huh. _So Cody was a little sharper than she'd originally thought. She'd known he was book-smart, but he'd struck her as the naïve type. Fair and square, though, he'd caught her out. She sank down on the chair he'd originally offered. "Okay, it's about Zack."

Cody frowned. "I should have guessed. What in particular?"

"You can't tell him anything I'm about to say." Maya said quickly, holding up a finger.

Cody looked vaguely uncomfortable at the idea of keeping this bizarre encounter from Zack, but agreed reluctantly. "Okay..."

Maya took a deep breath. "I think I might be falling for him."

Cody's face broke into a grin. "Yeah?"

Maya bit her lip. "But I want to know if I still have a chance with him."

"Why wouldn't you?" Cody asked curiously. It sounded like Maya was saying she was ready to go out with Zack, so what was stopping them?

"I don't know..." Maya stared at her Converse sneakers. "I saw him with this girl."

"You did?" Cody seemed surprised, and Maya took that as a good sign. "Was he kissing her?"

"No..." It surprised her how much the idea of Zack kissing another girl bothered her. "He wasn't."

"Well, was he flirting with her?"

"Not exactly." Maya said. "I don't know. Maybe a little."

"If you don't know, he_ wasn't_ flirting with her." Cody assured her. "When Zack's interested in a girl, he really lets her know it. He's not exactly the subtle type... You of all people should know that."

Maya smiled, seeing her opening. "Why me of all people?"

Cody folded his arms. "I thought Zack already told you how he felt about you."

"He did." Maya realized that Cody was hedging around the issue- he didn't want to be the one exposing his brother's secrets. "Look, Cody, I just want to know if he's for real. If I don't make a move now, is he just going to forget me and move on?"

Cody just looked at her. "Do _you_ think he's for real?"

"...Yes." Maya confessed. "I think he's serious about his feelings for me. And I think I feel the same way. But I don't want to mess this up. What should I do?"

Cody smirked. "I don't suppose you've tried talking to _him_ about it?"

"Uh, no." Maya said, rolling her eyes. "What am I supposed to say? 'I know I **just **told you that I want you to chase me around for a little longer, but I've decided I'm ready for you now'?"

"While I don't think he'd have a problem with that," Cody began, "If you're looking for something a little less, oh, I dunno, _sarcastic_, you could try simply saying you changed your mind."

"You think I should just say I changed my mind?"

"Yeah, Zack understands that women do that." Cody deadpanned.

She glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing..." Cody backed off. "Look, Maya, I haven't seen Zack act this way around a girl in a long time."

"You don't think he'll think it's weird if I'm the one asking him out?" Maya asked nervously.

Cody raised his eyebrows. "I think if you were to ask Zack out, it would make him really happy." he said honestly.

Maya brushed her hands against her pants and rose from her chair. Cody stood up as well. "I'm glad I talked to you about this, Cody. Thanks." Maya said warmly.

"No problem." Cody responded. "So I guess we're friends now, huh?"

"You bet." Maya said. Somehow having Cody in her corner made her feel more secure about the situation with Zack. As she turned to leave she shot him a wink. "Even if you are a Sox fan."


	3. The Most Romantic Chapter

A/N: This one is for the fantastic people who are my faithful reviewers. Thank you. Enjoy!  


* * *

"Hey, Zack." Maya said tentatively, setting her cafeteria tray down directly across from his.

Zack looked up at her and smiled. Maya usually sat with him, Woody, Marcus, and Cody at lunch, so he wasn't surprised to see her... just happy. _That's love, _a voice that sounded suspiciously like Bailey's sounded in his head. He recalled her advice from last night: back off.

It seemed a little counter-intuitive to him, but Bailey was convinced that if Maya continued to see him as a sure thing, she'd never be motivated to make her move. _Be honest with her,_ Bailey had said, _but don't flirt. She's already made it perfectly clear she wants to dangle you- don't play her game._ Her voice seemed so clear that he actually glanced over to make sure that she was still on the other side of the cafeteria- since Bailey's break up with Cody, she and London had taken to eating lunch with Addison and her friends instead of with the boys. It was a little sad that their group had to be broken in two just because of one failed relationship, but it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon.

"I said, hey, Zack." Maya said, sitting down and waving a hand in front of his face. "If _I_ can see me, does that mean I'm _not _invisible?"

"Oh, sorry." Zack apologized, focusing back on her. Today she looked gorgeous in a laid-back way, dark skinny jeans and a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt, her hair pulled back in a casual ponytail. "I was just distracted by-" _your beauty_, he almost said, but abruptly changed his response at the last minute. "That oozing zit on Woody's forehead." He pointed at Woody, who had just come up behind her and set his tray next to Maya's. "That's gross, man."

"Hey!" Woody self-consciously placed a hand over his forehead. "Oh... ouch. Wait a second, I'll take care of it!"

"Not here!" Zack and Maya said at the same time, disgusted.

"Oh, fine. Watch my food!" Woody left his tray and hurried towards the bathroom.

"Mmm." Maya said as they both watched him leave. "That really whets my appetite for..." she took her fork and prodded at the food on her plate. "Spaghetti marinara." Grimacing, she pushed the plate aside, instead turning her attention to her fruit cup. "So, Zack, I was thinking, and... remember how you asked me on that date?" she asked, blushing faintly and not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah," Zack said, focusing intently on his own plate. "Look, Maya, I'm going to stop putting pressure on you. You've made it totally clear what you want from me, and-"

Maya cut him off. "Is it still on the table?"

"Is what still on the table?" Zack looked up, confused.

"The date?" Maya reminded him, her cheeks flushing an even brighter shade of red.

"Did you..." Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "...just ask me out?" He'd thought Bailey might have a point with the no-flirting rule, but there was no way Maya had cracked this easily. He wondered if Maya was setting him up for another disappointment, like she'd done in the submarine.

"What if I did?" Maya returned in a challenging tone.

Zack put down his fork. "Well in that scenario I would say yes, definitely... If that's what you were doing."

Maya grinned in relief. "Oh, good, 'cause that is what I was doing."

"Uh, are you sure?" If she changed her mind again Zack was going to feel like an idiot.

"Shouldn't I be?" Maya asked saucily. Then she relented, perhaps realizing that Zack wasn't just playing. "Yes." she said quietly. "I'm sure."

"Awesome." A faint blush still stained her cheeks and Zack just took a moment to actively appreciate his luck. "You work Friday nights, right?" he asked, leaning across the table towards her. "How's Thursday?"

Maya looked surprised and pleased that he remembered her schedule. "Yeah," she answered. "Thursday's good."

Woody returned to his seat, oblivious to what had gone on in his absence. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Yeah, Woodster. Looks fine." Zack said without taking his eyes off Maya.

Maya ducked her chin under his gaze, swiping a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Woody." she said. "I think I can eat now."

She pulled the plate of pasta back towards her, and Woody, whose hand had been slowly creeping towards it, groaned, slumping his shoulders. "Darn..."

* * *

"Bailey! You're back!"

Bailey had just stepped onto the Sky Deck, turning around at the sound of Cody's voice. He was folding towels at his counter. She'd seen him in school, but hadn't actually spoken to him since she'd returned from Kettlecorn last night. Walking over to the counter, she mustered a smile, trying not to think about how cute he always looked in his towel boy uniform. "Hey, Cody."

There was a moment of awkwardness in which they both considered going in for the hug before deciding against it. "Everything all right back at the farm?" he asked, covering up their mutual slip with a friendly pat on the back.

"It is now." Bailey brushed her hands together in a satisfied fashion. "I whipped that place right back into shape. Although I see things almost went to hell in a handbasket here while I was gone... stowaways, near-fatal submarine accidents," she leaned against the counter, hiding a teasing smile. "Botched international chess tournaments..."

Cody's eyes narrowed. "You're kind of touching a nerve here."

"Sorry..." Bailey apologized. "I know you could have won. You're really good." she said kindly. "But you should have heard Moseby tell the story... Come on, it is a _little_ funny..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Reluctantly, Cody smiled. "I gotta admit, the trophy looks pretty good sitting right next to Marcus's Grammy."

Bailey shook her head, chuckling. "I love Kettlecorn, but I missed the chaos that goes on here. I'm so glad I'm back."

"Me too." Cody said. His gaze dropped to his feet. "Uh, I mean, we all are. Everyone missed you... Tutweiller was a wreck."

Bailey's brow furrowed. Was this his way of saying he'd missed her while she was away? He was clearly uncomfortable, so she changed the subject. "Speaking of Tutweiller, I missed the Roman Empire unit in History and World Cultures, didn't I?"

Cody nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, sorry. I know that was your favorite empire."

"Goose darn it." Bailey muttered. "Ms. T. gave me a bunch of work to take home with me, but it doesn't really compare to learning it in class with everyone else, you know?"

"Yeah, I completely understand." Cody nodded. "I know you probably don't need them, but I made a copy of my notes for you."

"Really?" Bailey asked with a soft smile. "That was really... nice of you. Thanks."

"No problem." Cody seemed to be concentrating very hard on making sure the corners of his towels were lined up evenly.

In her peripheral vision Zack caught Bailey's eyes. He was across the deck, behind the smoothie bar, but she could tell even from a distance that he was excited about something. Her curiosity piqued, she turned quickly back to Cody. "Hey, I need a smoothie. Do you mind if I come by your cabin later for the notes?"

"Sounds good." Cody said. "But I don't get off until-"

"Six-thirty." Bailey finished for him, giving him a tiny smile. "I remember." Just a few weeks ago they'd both had each other's schedules memorized and synchronized with their own so that they could spend as much time together as possible despite their busy lives. Bailey would get her homework done before dinner so that she could meet him after his shift, and he would do his own homework when Bailey worked evenings and Sunday mornings at One of a Kind.

Now, of course, she could put off her homework as long as she wanted.

"Yeah..." Cody said softly. "So I'll see you later."

Bailey nodded and crossed the deck to sit at the smoothie bar. As soon as she took a seat Zack was in front of her, grinning. "My, someone's looking chipper today." she commented wryly.

"Maya agreed to go out with me." Zack confided.

Bailey watched with amusement as a few girls gathered at the opposite end of the counter heard the enthusiasm in his voice and walked away in disappointment. "That's great!" she told him. "Although, after everything you told me about her, I've got to say I expected her to be more of a hold-out..."

Zack shrugged easily. "She's something special, but she's still a woman, Bailey. Eventually she was going to want her crack at the Zack."

"Oh, please." Bailey rolled her eyes and made a show of rifling through her purse. "Let me see if I have a safety pin to help you deflate that ego." The funny thing was, she'd heard Zack make comments like that before, but she could tell that this time, he didn't really mean it: Maya wasn't just another woman to him. "So where are you taking her?"

"What?" Zack asked.

"On your date. Where are you going?" Bailey clarified.

Zack frowned. "I... guess I haven't really thought about it. I was pretty focused on just getting her to say yes."

"Aww..." Bailey cooed, eliciting a scowl from Zack. "Well, there's plenty of things to do on the ship. I mean, since she's new she probably hasn't been to the magic show yet, or the bowling alley, or the miniature golf course..."

"Eh..." Zack didn't seem thrilled by her ideas. "Those things are a little cliché, don't you think?"

"Well, you could do something a little more formal. Maybe dinner at the Neptune Room?" Bailey suggested, naming one of the S.S. Tipton's ritziest restaurants.

"Maybe..." Zack hedged. He looked like he was giving it some consideration, which surprised Bailey somewhat. Zack rarely took a girl on a date that would cost as much as dinner in the Neptune Room. "It just has to be something special. I've got to impress her."

Bailey propped up her chin on one hand. "You really are head over heels for this girl, huh?" she said with a warm smile. "Look, you don't have to worry. I'm sure she'll have fun with you no matter what you do."

"What's the most romantic date _you've_ ever been on?" Zack asked her.

Bailey paused, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "Moose once helped me deliver a baby calf." she offered.

Zack looked revolted. "How about one that _doesn't_ involve placenta?"

"All right... For real? The most romantic date I ever had." Bailey said reluctantly. "This one time, Cody and I snuck out after curfew to have a picnic on the Sky Deck and watch a lunar eclipse, okay?"

Zack seemed only marginally more impressed by this one. "A lunar eclipse." he repeated flatly. "_Hot._"

"_And _we looked at Jupiter through Cody's binoculars." Bailey said, adding, "We saw all four of the Galilean satellites."

"Wow." Zack said. "I never thought I'd say this, considering he's my brother, but I _genuinely_ hope that was a euphemism."

"Hey!" Bailey protested, although a slight blush did color her cheeks. "It was really romantic!" She folded her arms. "Romance doesn't always mean spending a ton of money or making extravagant plans, you know. Maya sounds like a pretty down-to-earth girl. Maybe she'd appreciate a sweet, simple gesture, instead of having to watch you show off all night!"

Zack bit back the sarcastic retort he was going to give, realizing that maybe Bailey was right. "You might have a point." he admitted. "I don't usually do sweet and simple."

Bailey had to smile at the uncharacteristic expression of uncertainty on his face. "Hey, don't sweat it." she encouraged. "I can help you set something up. It'll be great."

* * *

Cody looked up as the door to his cabin opened and Woody and Maya walked in, deep in conversation.

"You know, for a goofy sidekick type of guy, you've got some serious game." Maya was saying. "That girl in the ice cream parlor was totally into you."

"Who, Dee-Dee?" Woody scoffed. "Naw... She scoops the ice cream, I eat the ice cream, that's all there is to- heyyy!" he cut himself off. "Who are you calling a sidekick? Whose _sidekick_ am I?"

Maya shrugged. "I dunno. Zack's?"

"Pfft." Woody snorted. "Zack is _my_ goofy sidekick!" He toed off his sneakers and kicked them under his bed. "Hey Cody."

"Hey, Woody." Cody greeted them. "How's it going, Maya?"

"Pretty good." Maya answered. She pulled out Woody's desk chair and sat across from Cody. "So I took your advice and asked Zack out today."

"I know." Cody told her. "He's been grinning like an idiot since lunchtime. I didn't need to use my twin telepathy to figure that one out."

"You know, I can never figure out if he's being sarcastic about having that." Woody interjected.

"We'll test it sometime." Maya suggested to him, raising her eyebrows at Cody mysteriously. "When he's not expecting it."

"Oh, boy..." Cody said nervously.

Maya smirked, standing and looking over his shoulder. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing really." Cody said, stapling a thick stack of papers together. "Just the notes I took in class for Bailey while she was back home. She's coming by to get them soon."

"Wow. That looks like a lot of work."

"We're both very avid students." Cody explained.

"No, I just mean, she's your ex, right?" Maya asked tentatively. "And I heard it was a pretty nasty breakup. So why are you bending over backwards to help her?"

"It wasn't a nasty breakup." Cody denied, but a look at Woody's incredulous expression had him revising. "Okay, so it was a little messy. But... Bailey and I... I mean, I'm still..."

"In love with her?" Maya hazarded a guess, glancing at Woody, who nodded his head surreptitiously, curly hair bouncing ever-so-slightly.

"What? No, no no." Cody scoffed. "I was going to say _her friend_. We're still friends, and this is what friends do." He waved the thick packet of classwork in her direction.

"Uh, okay." Maya said, exchanging a non-too-subtle look of understanding with Woody, which Cody quickly picked up on.

"Well, what do you know? You're the new girl." he huffed under his breath, turning back to his desk.

Maya rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cody. I'm not judging you or anything. I know it's tough when a relationship you think is solid just crashes and burns unexpectedly."

Cody faced her again. "Been burned before, huh?" he asked, sensing that she was speaking from personal experience.

Maya quirked a half-smile. "A little." she confessed. "You live and learn. But it gets better. It does." She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before removing her hand. She checked her watch. "Well, I gotta wait tables in fifteen minutes, so I'll see you later, guys."

"See ya." Woody responded as she headed for the door.

"Maya?" Cody was frowning, and she turned back to him for a second. "Thanks." he said.

Maya gave him a soft nod and closed the door behind her. On her way out of the hall, she barely noticed when she nearly ran into a pretty, straight-haired brunette who looked at her with a quizzical eye.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I think Woody and Addison are great together... but Dee-Dee who works at the ice cream parlor and has the hots for Woody might be my favorite character that I've never written lol. This is probably my favorite chapter so far... what do you think?


	4. Why Context is Extremely Important

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers. You don't know how much your encouragement means to me. And in case you're wondering... I'm not finished writing the story yet, so there's still the off-chance your review can influence the ending lol. Please keep it up. And I'm especially interested to hear what you think of Maya. Is she out of character? Too flirty? Too jealous? Right for Zack? ... Right for _Cody?_ What are you guys thinking?

* * *

Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock.

There was an urgent rapping on the cabin door, and as soon as Woody opened it, a flustered Maya rushed past him into the room.

"Cody, where are we going on our date tonight?" she demanded.

Cody choked on the soda he was drinking. As Maya waited impatiently for him to stop coughing, Woody spoke up. "Uh, since you're new, we'll give you a pass this time... but you're dating _Zack_, and this is _Cody._ _Cody._ Try to remember, okay?"

"What?" Maya scowled at him. "I meant, Cody, _please _tell me: where is Zack taking me on our date tonight? _Mine and Zack's_ date." she clarified.

Cody blinked his watering eyes. "I don't know, he didn't tell me. Why can't you just be surprised?"

"Because!" Maya protested. "I need to know what to wear! You are seriously the worst provider of information on Zack that I've ever met."

"But... that's my purpose in life..." Cody deadpanned dryly, watching her un-Maya-like panic with a bemused expression.

"Use your twin telepathy!" Maya said, flinging out her arms.

"Calm down, Maya." Cody said reasonably, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "Zack just wants to spend time with you. He's not going to care what you're wearing."

"But what-?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Cody insisted.

Maya shook her head in disgust. "Boys don't understand this kind of thing at all."

"What are you so freaked out about?" Cody asked. "You hang out with Zack every day. Now you're hanging out after dark. It's not that different."

Maya sank down on his meticulously-made bed. "I don't know why I'm so freaked out." she confessed. "I guess it's just my first first date in a long time. Plus... Zack's like, my best friend on this boat. I'm starting to think that ruining that by dating him is a bad idea."

"Who says that will ruin it?" Cody challenged. "You're taking it slow, it's just one date."

"Right." Maya said, trying and failing to calm herself down. "Right. One date. One date that's in twenty minutes, and I'm not dressed for!"

"Okay, okay." This time it was Woody's turn to patronize her. "Let's just try to figure this out. Knowing Zack, I'm going to guess you're going mini-golfing. Oh, or bowling. Wear socks!"

Cody held up a hand. "No, I don't think so, Woody. Zack really likes Maya, he's going to skip all the cutesy first-date clichés and go straight for something a little more romantic."

"Dinner at the Neptune Room?" Woody guessed.

"Eh..." Cody didn't think so. "That's a little formal, a little stuffy."

"Video games in the arcade?"

"Oh, I hope it's that one." Maya said. "No pressure there."

"No romance either." Cody reminded them.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Woody said wisely. "There's nothing quite like having someone to lay down cover fire for you when you're trapped on that last level of _Ninja Truckers IV_."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Woody. I'm going to guess..." he snapped his fingers. "A picnic. Under the stars."

Maya smiled at the idea despite herself. "So..."

"Wear a skirt." Cody advised. "Look nice, but not fancy."

Maya stood, nodding resolutely. "Okay. I think I've got something. Give me ten minutes- I'll be right back."

Before either boy could ask why she would bother coming back, she was already out the door.

* * *

"How do I look?" In the room across the hall, Zack and Bailey were also preparing for the evening.

"Good." Bailey said approvingly, looking over his tan slacks, white shirt, and combed hair with an appraising eye. "Very nice. How do you smell?"

"Um, I'm clean, if that's what you mean." Zack frowned. "How am I supposed to smell?"

Bailey shrugged. "I don't know. Soap? Cologne?" She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. "Cody always smelled like laundry detergent, and chalk dust."

"How... lame for him." Zack retorted. "Chalk dust... So that's what this sweatshirt smells like." He picked up Cody's Mathletes sweatshirt off his bed and tossed it back to her.

She caught it and shrugged. "What would you expect? They weren't running laps in these things, you know?" She folded the sweatshirt over her arm, absently running her hand over the material.

"Well what did Moose smell like?" Zack asked, purely out of curiosity this time.

Bailey frowned. "I don't really remember... Corn I guess. That's what everything in Kettlecorn smells like."

"Yeah, I think I'll stick with soap and cologne." Zack quipped. Then he paused for a moment. "Hey, when you were back in Kettlecorn, you and Moose didn't...?" He wasn't sure why he felt the need to ask, since practically everything she did screamed that she was still in love with his brother.

"What?" Bailey's face was the picture of genuine indignant shock. "Of course not! Moose and I are barely even friends anymore; I'm definitely never going down _that_ road again."

Zack could tell that she was being honest. Cody would be glad to know that, at least. "Okay. Just wondering."

"Uh huh..." Bailey said dryly. "Can we focus back on _your_ love life please?"

"Gladly." Zack agreed. "Is everything ready on the deck?"

"Pretty much." Bailey assured him. "I'm just about to run up and put the finishing touches on. You said she's meeting you up there, right?"

"Yep." Zack confirmed.

"And you should be there a few minutes ahead." Bailey advised. "So you can be waiting for her. Pull out her chair for her and all that."

"The perfect gentleman." Zack confirmed.

"Okay. See you on the Sky Deck in a few." Bailey said. "Don't forget to bring her present."

Zack nodded, looking at the single rose he'd had sitting in water since earlier that evening. "I won't." he said. "And Bailey? Thanks for helping me with all this. I still can't believe you were able to talk Moseby into letting us use the Sky Deck for the evening."

Bailey shrugged and smiled on her way out the door. "Not a problem. Just be sure to get out of there before Thirsty Thursday Midnight Limbo starts at 11:30, okay, Cinderella?"

* * *

Maya was back in under seven minutes, dressed exactly as Cody had recommended. Her chocolate-colored skirt flowed around her legs when she walked, ending just below the knee, and her brown ribbed tank emphasized her slim waist without being in any way revealing. A pair of pale-gold flats and some tasteful jewelry completed the look, setting off the golden-brown color of her eyes. "How do I look?"

Woody nodded his approval. "Casual sexy."

"Wow-tastic." Cody agreed, borrowing one of London's homemade compliments. "Still nervous?"

"No way." Maya said with a grin. "I mean, I look _great_."

"Whoops, hang on a second, Maya. Your hair is tangled in your necklace." Woody noticed. He reached forward to fix it for her. After a few seconds of gentle tugging he frowned at the tangle, which only seemed to have gotten tighter.

"Ow!" Maya yelped as several strands of hair were simultaneously yanked from her head. "What are you doing?"

"Uh... You know, Maya, short haircuts are very in these days." Woody said innocently.

Maya reached around to the back of her neck, finding, to her horror, that her hair and necklace had become hopelessly entangled. "Woody!" she cried, stepping away from him.

Woody followed her. "Just stand still, give me a minute."

Cody stepped in between them. "Woody, stop, you're making it worse. Just relax. Sit down."

Woody immediately sat on the ground where he'd been standing, silenced.

"Uh, _Maya_." Cody emphasized who he'd actually meant in a loud voice, rolling his eyes and sitting her down in Woody's desk chair. He stood behind her, examining the necklace carefully. "Hmm."

* * *

Zack grabbed the rose from its cup of water, drying the dripping stem, and then stepped into the hallway, locking the door behind him. As he pulled the key out of the lock, he froze, hearing Maya's name from the room across the hall... and then her voice.

* * *

"Okay, if I can just get to the clasp... Mm." Cody could barely see the clip holding the necklace together- it mostly obscured by her knotted hair.

"Just get it all the way off." Maya agreed, hissing when she felt another tug on her head. "Ow!"

"Sorry..." Cody apologized. "I don't wear these. I'm not good at unfastening them." With a little maneuvering he managed to open the clasp. "Okay, Maya. Almost there..."

His fingers brushed the skin of her neck and Maya couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Stop it, Cody! That tickles!"

Cody laughed too. "Sorry. Just one more minute..."

"Hurry up." Maya complained. "I don't want to be late for my date. Ow!"

With a final tug, the necklace came free, and Maya quickly used her fingers to brush out her knotted hair. This time, she pulled her hair out of the way before refastening the necklace around her neck. "Okay, that's better. Thanks." She pulled open the door and stepped into the empty hallway. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck." Woody said obediently from the floor.

"Actually, do you mind if I walk with you? Just as far as the entrance?" Cody asked.

"For moral support?" Maya asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Nah." Cody said with a grin. "I just want to know if I was right about the picnic."

Maya folded her arms at the thought of Cody being wrong... and her being improperly dressed. "You'd better be." she warned. "Come on."


	5. Mix and Match

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! To the rest of you... you're still reading, right? I mean, I hate myself too for writing this ridiculously contrived misunderstanding, but let's just accept that I've already written all of my _best_ stories and move on, okay lol? Welcome to chapter five and please, drop me a review at the end?

* * *

Zack stalked onto the empty Sky Deck to join Bailey, who was just finishing lighting the candles on the table set for two. He barely noticed the romantic setting, the white tablecloth, twinkling lights, the soft music issuing from hidden speakers. "We need to call this off."

Bailey looked up, startled, shaking her hair out of her face. At some point she'd donned Cody's sweatshirt, pushing the too-long sleeves up over her elbows, although it was too balmy tonight to really be cold. "What did you say?"

"I said we need to call this off." Zack repeated harshly. "You're not going to believe what I just heard."

Bailey frowned. Zack sounded angry, but he looked... hurt. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's Maya and Cody. They've got something going." Zack told her, flinging the rose to the ground in disgust, where it slid under the table. "I heard them in his cabin just now."

Bailey fought the urge to laugh. "Maya and _Cody_?" she repeated. "You can't be serious."

"Don't I look serious?" Zack asked angrily.

"Well... I did see her leaving his cabin when I went to borrow his notes the other day..." Bailey mused.

"I can't believe this. My own brother." Zack muttered darkly. "He knew how much I liked her. And _her_... how could she just play with me like that?"

Bailey sank down in one of the chairs, shaking her head. "I dunno, Zack. This doesn't seem right to me. Cody would never... Maybe there's been some kind of misunderstanding. Probably they were just talking as friends, right?"

"Do friends tickle each other?" Zack asked rhetorically. "Do friends _undress_ each other?"

Bailey clapped a hand over her mouth, shocked. "What?" Quickly she pulled herself together. "No. Zack. You're jumping to conclusions. You have to be completely sure. You have to ask them."

"Ask them?" Zack cried indignantly. Then his shoulders slumped. "I don't want to believe it."

"Then don't." Bailey said quietly. "I don't believe it."

Zack sighed, feeling anger rush out of him, only to be replaced by anxiety and suspicion. "You're right." he said. "There's got to be a reasonable explanation. I've gotten pretty worked up over this girl... Maybe I just imagined the whole thing." Kneeling down on the ground, he reached around under the table, coming up with the discarded flower. Bailey was watching him sympathetically, and she reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll just-"

"Zack! I can't believe you!" A furious-looking Maya was marching across the deck, towing Cody by the sleeve.

Just the sight of her with his brother made Zack's anger flare up again. "_You_ can't believe_ me_?"

Cody was trying to calm Maya down. "Maya, I know this isn't what it looks like... although to be honest I can't figure out what it _is_..."

Suddenly Bailey realized what a compromising picture she and Zack made, her seated at the candlelit table, hands on Zack's shoulders as he knelt in front of her with the rose... Quickly she pushed her chair back from the table. "Maya, no-"

"You!" Maya cried, recognizing her from the night at the smoothie bar. She turned to Zack, who had just gotten to his feet. "You told me you were done with all this Casanova crap! I can't believe I fell for the whole 'wait till you're ready' bit!"

"What?" Zack asked, confused by her attack. He jerked a thumb at Bailey and laughed. "You thought I was dating _Bailey_?"

"You're Bailey?" Maya's mouth dropped open. "_Cody's _Bailey?"

"Ah..." Bailey's face flushed. "Technically?"

Maya shook her head at Zack. "Your own brother's ex!"

"You're Zack's mystery girl?" Cody asked Bailey, a hint of a smile playing across his lips. He turned to Maya. "She's the reason you thought you had to ask Zack out?"

"You told me Zack liked me!" Maya said to Cody. "_That's _why I asked him out!"

"Me?" Zack repeated. "What about _him_?" he pointed at Cody, thoroughly confusing everyone but Bailey.

"See, Maya likes you, not Cody!" Bailey said triumphantly.

"You thought she liked _me?_" Cody repeated incredulously.

"Cody's just my friend!" Maya protested.

Bailey shrugged. "Zack's just mine."

"But, but- the rose? The picnic?" Maya stuttered.

"All for you!" Zack insisted. "Although after what I heard in Cody's room..."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Cody asked.

"Were you spying on us?" Maya asked accusingly.

"Whoa!" Bailey held up her hands. "I think we need to stop. Regroup."

"Yeah." Cody agreed. "I'm pretty sure everyone's missing a piece of whatever's going on here."

"This is ridiculous." Maya said, clearly still upset. "I need a minute." Turning on her heel, she ran back the way she had come. Zack sank down into the other chair, exasperatedly burying his face in one hand.

Cody took a step to follow Maya, but stopped himself, looking uncertainly at Zack. Bailey touched his sleeve, nodding her head at Zack, then pointing in Maya's direction. Cody nodded his understanding and Bailey took off after Maya. Cody slowly walked around the table and took the seat directly across from his brother. "Well, this is nice..." he said awkwardly. "Really romantic."

Zack raised his head, glaring. "Thanks, Cody. I was trying to impress you." he said sarcastically.

Cody had already figured out what was on Zack's mind. "She got her necklace caught in her hair, Zack. I was helping her get it off. Geez, was _your_ mind in the gutter..."

Zack smirked, replaying the racy conversation he'd heard earlier, this time, in its proper context. "I should have guessed something like that. This sort of thing could only happen to us." Then in his own defense he added, "Although it's not like you and Maya haven't been hanging out a lot lately."

"Just as friends." Cody reminded him. He gave a half-shrug and a rueful smile. "Besides, she's not really my type."

"Yeah..." Zack said, reading into his brother's tone. "Bailey's not _my_ type either." When Cody looked up at him, surprised, Zack continued, "We've been spending time together lately because Bailey was helping me plan this oh-so-wonderful date."

Cody smiled, absently tracing designs on the white linen tablecloth with his finger. "I could tell. This setup has Bailey written all over it." he looked up at the night sky. "It reminds me of this time we snuck out here to watch a lunar eclipse together."

Zack couldn't help but smile at the way Cody's voice softened with that particular memory. "Cody... she misses you too, you know."

A thoughtful expression drifted over Cody's features, but he said nothing about Bailey, simply responding, "And Maya's crazy about you."

"Let's just hope she still is..." Zack said nervously. He drummed his fingers on the table. "...How come Maya flew off the handle when she saw me with Bailey tonight, but you weren't the least bit jealous?" he asked curiously.

Cody shrugged. "I guess I just learned to trust her a little too late." he said softly.

* * *

Bailey found Maya standing by herself on the port deck, gripping the railing tightly with both hands. "Hi, Maya..." she began quietly, joining her at the rail. "We weren't exactly properly introduced. I'm Bailey Pickett."

Maya quirked an eyebrow at her. "Not properly introduced? That's kind of an understatement..." she took Bailey's extended hand and shook it. "Maya." she sighed. "So, Bailey, I pretty much made a first-class idiot of myself out there, huh?"

Bailey chuckled. "Join the club. Ridiculous misunderstandings are pretty much par for the course around here. But you can't let them mess with your head." Tentatively, she touched the other girl's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Apart from the crippling humiliation?" Maya asked wryly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I just mean... you seemed really upset." Bailey said hesitantly. "I know we literally just met, but if there's anything you want to talk about...?" she let the offer dangle before making a suggestion. "If it's about Zack, I can vouch for him. He's really a-"

"No..." Maya cut her off. "It's not really about Zack. I'm not sure how much it ever was." Maya marveled for a second over the way the farm girl was looking at her, sympathetic encouragement written all over her face. It went against her hardened-New-Yorker instincts to spill her guts to a virtual stranger, but for some reason she felt like she could be comfortable with Bailey. Maybe hearing Cody talk about her so much made Maya feel like she knew her. Self-consciously, she turned her back to the ocean, leaning back and looping her elbows through the rail. "But I've been cheated on before... I guess I'm just afraid of it happening again."

Bailey pursed her lips. "I'm so sorry, Maya. I can imagine how painful that must have been... Was it recently?"

"About six months ago." Maya sighed. "I thought once I joined Seven Seas High and got out of New York I'd be able to get a clean start... but I guess I brought some of my baggage with me. I didn't expect to like Zack as much as I do." she confessed. "I didn't mean to seem like I was toying with him; I just couldn't decide whether acting on my feelings was worth setting myself up for another heartbreak. I mean, he _does _have a bit of a reputation."

"Oh, please..." Bailey said good-naturedly. "Half of his reputation is in his own head. And the other half... well, those girls knew what they were getting into."

Maya scoffed. "I have the feeling _I _don't know what I'm getting into."

Bailey leaned an elbow on the railing. "I'm not even sure Zack knows, this time." she said. "I really think he's changed his womanizing ways. You're all he's been able to talk about for days... that's saying something for a guy with an attention span like his."

"Way to talk up your pal there, Bailey." Maya joked.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "He's a good guy." she told Maya honestly. "One of those unexpected-heart-of-gold types. He wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

"Much better." Maya nodded approvingly, and both girls grinned.

"You should have seen the way he freaked out when he thought he'd caught you making out with Cody." Bailey confided. "...Actually it was comparable to the way you freaked out when you saw him with me."

"Making out with Cody? Are you serious?" Maya repeated. "Besides, even if I wanted to... _he's_ still head over heels for you."

Bailey ducked her head, her cheeks flushing. "No..."

Maya's eyebrows shot up. "And you love him too!" she realized, surprised.

"Hardly." Bailey denied with an unconvincing snort. "I mean... all that's in the past."

"That's not what your sweatshirt says." Maya pointed out, plucking the fabric of the other girl's sweatshirt, the back of which read 'C Martin.'

"It didn't work out." Bailey insisted sadly. "It was too complicated. We had trust issues. Actually, our breakup was oddly reminiscent of what just went on tonight..."

"I thought you were the one who just said you can't let ridiculous misunderstandings mess up your life?" Maya reminded her.

"I already did, and I regret it." Bailey said. "I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you and Zack. I think you guys could be really great together."

Maya stared at the other girl for a long moment. "Thanks, Bailey." she said finally. "You know, I think I'm ready to go back now..."


	6. The Real Most Romantic Chapter

A/N: You can thank Allegiant Air for this chapter, since they stranded me at the airport for four hours today instead of taking me to Florida like they were supposed to! Luckily I had my trusty laptop so at least something good came out of this... even if it isn't an awesome tan. Make my misery worth it and review!

* * *

The door to the Sky Deck opened and both boys got to their feet as Maya and Bailey stepped onto the deck. Maya immediately crossed to Zack, flashing him a hopeful smile. "How would you feel about starting this date over from the beginning?" she proposed.

Zack raised his eyebrows, considering. "Do I have to convince you to say yes again?"

"No." Maya shook her head. "I meant from the top of the evening. Not the _very _beginning."

"If that's what it would have taken, I would have done it." Zack told her, eliciting a glowing smile from her. He closed his eyes briefly, then reopened them. "Hey, Maya."

Immediately understanding what he was doing, she played along. "Hey yourself."

Zack reached out and took one of her hands. "You look fantastic." he told her sincerely. Then he checked his watch. "Gosh, you're late. Didn't we say seven?"

He grinned cheekily and Maya swatted him playfully in the stomach. "Very funny." She let him lead her to the table. "This is beautiful." she said, referring to the setup. "You did this all for me?"

Retrieving the slightly-battered rose from the table, he presented it to her. "Of course." he said warmly, pulling out her chair for her.

Bailey and Cody had tactfully faded into the shadows on the other side of the deck, watching fondly as Zack and Maya settled into their date.

"They look really happy." Bailey murmured with a smile.

"Yeah." Cody agreed quietly. "I think they'll be good for each other. Nice damage control back there, by the way."

"Back atcha." Bailey could feel Cody's eyes on her. Her heart began beating fast, her mouth dried up. Turning around, she saw that he was indeed looking at her, the moonlight illuminating an expression that was almost... captivated. She flushed deeply, grabbing the hem of the sweatshirt she was wearing. "I, um, I keep meaning to give this back to you." she murmured self-consciously.

Cody shook his head dismissively. "Don't." he said in a low voice. "It, uh, looks better on you."

He took a small step towards her and Bailey tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, this whole mess could have been avoided if one of us had said something to the other." she pointed out, changing the subject back to Zack and Maya's nearly-disastrous date. This time it was she who took a small step forward.

Cody nodded. "You and I need to work on our communication." he agreed, taking another half-step in.

By this time they were standing so close that it was inevitable what was happening, though Bailey felt no urge to stop it. Reaching out with one hand, she caressed his upper arm, not surprised in the slightest as she felt one of his hands come to rest on her waist. Simultaneously they leaned in, each tilting their heads, drawn together by some invisible force. She slid her other hand up his chest to grip the back of his neck, and he moved his around her back, pulling her into his arms.

When their lips met, Bailey's heart nearly stopped beating altogether.

* * *

Though the date had started off rocky, Zack had to admit that it was coming back together nicely. Together, he and Maya unpacked the food he'd prepared, chatting easily as they began eating.

"Oh my gosh." Maya whispered, leaning into the table. "Don't look now, but I think Cody and Bailey are back together."

The flickering candlelight playing over her beautiful features made it difficult for Zack to tear his gaze away from her face long enough to glance over his shoulder at his brother and Bailey, who were locked in a passionate embrace on the other side of the deck. "Geez," Zack rolled his eyes. "It's like they're forgetting whose date they're on."

"Oh well." Maya said carelessly. She reached across the table and put her hand over his. "As long as _you_ don't forget." she teased.

Zack turned up his palm so that he could entwine his fingers with hers. "Something tells me you wouldn't let me."

Maya laughed. "I'm sorry for making our date such a production. I don't know what I was so freaked out about."

"I'm sorry too." Zack said. He shook his hair out of his eyes, adding, "...You were probably just intimidated by my irresistible charm and effortless good looks."

Maya drew her eyebrows together, shaking her head with a frown. "No... that can't be it..."

"Ouch." Zack complained with a smile.

"Hey, you set 'em up, I just knock 'em down." Maya smirked.

Despite their bantering, her hand remained snugly clasped in his own. "I'm really glad you came." he confessed seriously.

The playful light in her eyes shifted to something more honest, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You know, I am too."

She looked over Zack's shoulder at Cody and Bailey, who had taken seats at the deserted smoothie counter and seemed to be in the middle of an earnest relationship-rebuilding discussion. "Hey, do you want to take a walk or something?" she asked, focusing back on Zack.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Trying to get me alone?" he grinned, but he pushed his chair back from the table.

"Oh, please." Maya snorted, allowing him to help her up. When she stood they were face-to-face, his body only inches from hers, his blue eyes memorizing her face. "...Well, maybe." she conceded coyly.

Zack chuckled and took a step back, not wanting to pressure her. "I'm just kidding. Come on, I know something fun we can do."

"Shouldn't we clean this up?" Maya asked, gesturing to the table and their empty plates.

"Don't worry, it's taken care of." Zack told her. He glanced over at Bailey, who was cuddled up with his brother, joined at the lips once more. "At least it's supposed to be taken care of."

Maya followed his line of sight and laughed. "I wouldn't count on it."

"Whatever. I hope they do keep it up. I'd love to see them on _Boat Cops_ again." Zack smirked. Turning his attention back to Maya, he gave a tug on their joined hands. "How do you feel about video games?"

Maya couldn't hide a smile, remembering her earlier conversation with Woody and Cody. "I am very much in favor of them." she assured him, following as he led her inside.

"You are so the girl for me." Zack murmured. She watched as he realized what he'd just said and flushed pink- it was adorable.

* * *

And that was how they ended up in the arcade, firing at ninjas like their virtual lives depended on it.

"Oh, shoot, I'm out of ammo!" Maya cried, maneuvering her character behind a stack of crates for cover. A handful of evil ninjas pursued. "Come on, reload!" she urged the screen.

A burst of fire sounded from the other side of the warehouse, sending a hail of bullets in her direction. One of her opponents toppled to the ground, while the others turned their attention to the other gunman.

Maya tore her eyes from the game for just a moment to look at the boy beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing their fire!" Zack explained. "Hurry!" He and Maya both gasped as his character was hit with a well-aimed throwing star, dropping to its knees and winking out of existence.

"You didn't have to do that!" Maya told him, feeling guilty.

"It's fine." Zack assured her, replacing his gun back in the provided holster. "Come on, you can finish! Get back to the truck!"

Maya's character finished reloading and stood up, spraying a cloud of bullets and dropping the remaining ninjas. She ran a few steps, not knowing where she was going. Maya hit a button and the character's gaze panned around the warehouse, seeing nothing but piles of crates and the occasional ninja corpse. "I forget where we left it!" she confessed.

"Yeah, you're in the wrong section." Zack reminded, moving around to stand behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and gave directions over her shoulder. "Just go left."

Unfortunately, his close proximity and the feeling of his breath on her neck meant that Maya's concentration was shot.

"Your other left."

Maya blushed hotly. "Oops." She changed direction just in time to see a ninja drop from the ceiling and aim a deadly throw at her. She fired a second too late; the star was already in the air and it sliced into her character, who fell to her virtual knees and disappeared just as Zack's had done. "Shoot!" she sighed in defeat. She couldn't believe she'd choked like that just on account of his hand on her shoulder... and she could only pray he hadn't realized the reason for her panicked slip. He'd be insufferable.

But he only shrugged, reaching around to take the gun from her hand, replacing it next to his. "Not bad for your first game."

"Thanks." Maya bit her lip, turning to look him in the eye once more. She had to admit... Woody hadn't been entirely wrong about the arcade. Zack was standing very close to her now, and part of her just wanted to pull him forward by the collar of his shirt and kiss him... She reminded herself that she had her reasons for taking things slow, and that a first-date makeout in a public arcade was not exactly slow. "It's close to curfew." she pointed out, breaking the silence between them. "We should probably get going."

Zack let out the breath he'd been holding. "I'll walk you back." he said, gallantly offering her his arm.

They took their time strolling back to her cabin, talking about schoolwork and their upcoming visits to port, and about Bailey and Cody, and how who knew what they were up to right about now. When they stopped at Maya's door, she felt a vague pang of regret that the night was actually over.

This time, she rested her hand on his arm. "And, thanks for taking me out tonight, Zack. It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah? So... are you going to let me do it again?"

"You'd better." Maya told him with a grin.

"Awesome." he flashed her a hundred-watt smile and leaned against her doorframe, trapping her between the door and his body.

It was an obviously-well-worn move, so Maya couldn't figure out why she found it so endearing. Gently, she placed a palm on his chest, pushing him back. "Zack, Zack, Zack..." she clucked. "You were doing _so_ well."

"Sorry." Zack straightened up, looking suitably chastised. "Force of habit." he gave her an apologetic grin. "Good night, Maya."

He backed away, looking perfectly content to end their evening here, and Maya relented, swooping forward to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. It was only a peck, but a tingle shot down her spine at the contact. She pulled away quickly. "Good night, Zack." Biting her lip, she retreated into her cabin, shutting the door and leaning her back against it, giving herself a second to just grin widely.

In the hallway, Zack raised a hand to his lips, still floored by what had just happened. He exhaled heavily, already looking forward to lunch tomorrow...

* * *

A/N: So how'd I do with the date? I couldn't decide if I wanted to bring Cody and Bailey back together like that, or wait and have Zack and Maya help them fix it, but when I sat down to write it that's how it came out. What are your thoughts?


	7. Girl Talk

A/N: This is the last chapter of _Mismatched_. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Thanks, as always, to my faithful readers and reviewers. I would love to hear your final thoughts on the story, so please don't forget to review!

* * *

In the lunchroom Friday afternoon, Maya was only vaguely surprised to see Bailey sitting next to Woody at their usual lunch table. She set her tray down directly across from them and Bailey immediately leaned in to the center of the table, an expectant look on her face. "Well...?"

Maya couldn't hide a smile. "Well what?" she said, knowing perfectly well what Bailey wanted to know.

Bailey gave the table a smack with her palm. "Well, how'd it go with Zack after you guys left last night?" she asked excitedly.

Maya raised an eyebrow coyly. "I could ask the same thing about you and Cody."

Bailey blushed. "I asked you first." she countered.

"Yeah, come on, girl, spill!" Woody insisted. "We want to hear _all_ the juicy details."

Maya was startled and slightly creeped out by Woody's sudden segue into girl talk, but Bailey didn't seem to be surprised by his behavior, so Maya broke into a grin and leaned in as well. "It was really great. Zack was so sweet, and we just had fun together. No strings, no pressure, you know what I mean?"

"Aww..." Bailey cooed.

"We went to the arcade-"

"See, what did I tell you?" Woody said triumphantly. "More romantic than you'd think, right?"

"It actually was." Maya agreed. "And then we talked for a while and he walked me back to my cabin."

"Did he try to kiss you?" Woody wanted to know.

"Yeah!" Bailey bit her lip in anticipation.

Maya brushed her hair behind her ear. "Sort of. I mean, he seemed like he was going for it and I shot him down... but then-" she smiled. "He was being so nice about it... I couldn't help it. I kissed him." she confessed.

Bailey and Woody looked at each other gleefully. "Oh. My. Gosh." Woody said.

"What was it like?" Bailey asked.

Maya flushed pink. "It was just a peck... but... I mean, for a peck? It was... _good._" She shared a glance with Bailey that told her the other girl knew exactly what she meant.

Woody shook his head. "Still. An actual kiss on the first date. Zack's going to be _impossible_ to live with now."

Bailey shook her head thoughtfully. "Somehow, I don't think so." she disagreed, smiling at Maya knowingly.

Maya cleared her throat. "Back to _my _question," she said, changing the subject. "What did you and Cody do after we left you guys last night?" she winked. "Just give us the PG rated version."

"Maya!" This time Bailey blushed to the roots of her hair. "We kept it totally PG." she paused. "Well, maybe PG-13."

Woody nodded. "All I know is, when I woke up this morning, I saw that Cody had left his _socks_ on the floor... _and_ left the cap off the toothpaste!" At Maya's confused look, he explained. "When Cody's unhappy, he is ridiculously anal about cleaning. For him to do those things..."

"He must have been _ecstatic_?" Maya guessed, half-mocking, but Bailey ducked her head modestly, nodding.

"We talked things over, and we both apologized, and we realized that you and Zack were right, Cody and I weren't over each other, and we deserved to give ourselves a second chance." Bailey explained.

"So you're officially a couple again?" Woody asked, and Bailey nodded happily.

"You know, I could have guessed that from the way you two were attached at the tongue." Maya said dryly, and they all giggled.

* * *

Zack caught up with his brother on the way out of the lunch line. They fell into step beside each other easily as they headed for the table.

"How'd it go with Maya last night?" Cody asked.

"Great." Zack answered. "So you and Bailey are back together?"

"Yep."

Just as they arrived at the table where Bailey, Maya, and Woody were sitting, all conversation and laughter stopped suddenly, and the twins shared a bemused look.

"Whatever they were saying about us, I hope it was good." Cody shrugged, setting his tray next to Bailey's. The three already sitting grinned guiltily.

Bailey looped an arm through Cody's and brushed a kiss across his cheek. "Don't worry, it was." she assured him. He sent her a smile that was only for her, and, looking into his eyes, she returned it in kind.

Zack sat down next to Maya. "It's going to be weird for us, having girlfriends who are, y'know, friends with each other." he remarked to Cody.

Beside him, Maya stilled. "Girlfriends?"

Zack's eyes widened as he realized his slip. "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I mean, if you don't-" he stumbled.

Maya bit back a smile. "I... don't hate the sound of it." she admitted.

Zack breathed out an astonished puff of air. "Really?" he smiled. Then he coughed, clearing his throat. "Oddly enough, I don't hate the sound of it either." he joked, but when he looked at Maya his gaze was serious.

"We can talk about it on our next date." Maya suggested.

Zack grinned warmly at her. "Can't wait." he said in a low voice. Then he pointed between her and Bailey. "But just remember... this talking-about-our-dates awkward-information-sharing thing can go both ways, right, Codes?"

The girls and Woody burst out laughing. "Come on, Zack, guys don't _talk_." Bailey managed through her giggles.

Both twins flashed back to the two-sentence conversation they'd just had about their dates and raised their eyebrows, sporting matching frowns.

"Huh." Cody said.

"Yeah." Zack shrugged. "They might be right."

* * *

Maya clapped loudly as the curtain fell, ending the magic show. "Armando really was amazing." she grinned at Zack. The lights dimmed to their usual level and the couples around them returned to their meals. She was glad Zack had chosen this restaurant for their date. The food was delicious, the show was entertaining, and the atmosphere was very cozy and romantic.

Zack laughed. "Yeah... you should have been here the night London found out that the magic wasn't real."

Maya schooled her face into an expression of shock and innocence. "What? There's no such thing as magic?" she pouted.

Zack reached over and took her hand. "I didn't say _that..._" he said softly, looking into her eyes.

Maya rolled her eyes. "You are _so _cheesy. I'm afraid to even ask how many girls that line has worked on."

"So far, none." he confessed. "Although I'm keeping my fingers crossed for number one."

"That's right, keep 'em crossed." Maya said. "I'm not a sure thing, you know." At Zack's hurt expression, she added, "Not until you ask me to be your girlfriend _properly_."

"Oh." Zack smiled. She expected him to take the hint and ask her then and there, but he only sat back in his seat. "I'll keep that in mind."

Maya almost laughed. He was teasing her! "You do that." she said dryly, picking up her fork and eating the last of her fettuccine alfredo.

They finished eating and Zack took the check. "While we're having our doing-clichéd-cruise-ship-activities date, do you want to hit the bowling alley or anything like that?" he asked as they left the restaurant.

Maya noticed the way he casually took her hand as they walked, but didn't say anything, instead enjoying the pleasant sensation his touch gave her. "Well, after the smoothies, the Seven Seas mini-golf and the magic show, I think I'm good." she declined, instead asking hopefully, "Is a walk in the moonlight a clichéd cruise activity?"

"_Yes._" Zack answered with a grin. "_Hopelessly_ clichéd. Everyone on the boat will be doing it."

Maya pushed open the door to the nearest deck. "Perfect. Hopefully we'll be able to find room to walk, with all those people around." They took a few steps onto the Lido Deck, which was nearly empty. A few other people milled around on the other half of the deck, but it was mostly quiet, the only sounds the streams of water flowing from the abandoned waterslide and the peaceful waves in the closed swimming pool. "Hmm." she said. "Looks like we were wrong."

"That's a first." Zack said, pretending to be puzzled.

"I know. Weird." Maya agreed with a laugh. Hand-in-hand, they wandered towards the rail. "I can't believe how dark the ocean gets at night." she mused, staring out at the miles and miles of black sky and the even blacker ocean that surrounded them.

"I know, kinda makes you feel like we're all alone, doesn't it." Zack agreed, coming up beside her.

Maya looked back at the doors, through which the last of their fellow passengers were leaving. "We _are_ all alone." she said with a little smile.

"Maybe that's because it's past curfew." Zack said, slipping an arm around her waist and drawing closer to her.

Maya felt a thrill shoot through her veins. He was going to kiss her, and she wanted him to. "Curfew who?" she murmured, tilting her face up towards his.

She didn't see Zack's grin because she was too busy looking into his blue eyes as he drew closer and closer. Her lashes flickered, but just before they shut she heard a door slam on the other side of the deck. Zack looked away, breaking the spell. "Moseby!" he hissed. "Come on!"

He seized Maya's hand and yanked her away from the source of the sound. "What?" Maya asked, confused and disoriented.

Zack dragged her behind the Tiki Bar, pulling them both into a crouch under the tropical-themed cabana. "Moseby and Kirby always do a walk-through of the main decks after curfew, to check for students." he explained in a whisper. "I can't believe I forgot! ...You do strange things to me, Maya."

Maya felt her face heating up. "Oh please."

"And his timing couldn't be worse." Zack complained.

"Oh? Why is that?" Maya asked coyly, keeping her voice low.

Zack looked into her eyes again, and Maya felt her breath catch despite herself. "Because I was just about to do _this_." he said. He slipped his arm back around her waist, using his other hand to cup her cheek, and brought his mouth to hers.

"Mm!" Maya made a soft, short-lived moan of pleasure and surprise. Slowly, she let herself relax into the kiss, let her eyes drift shut, allowing herself to just _feel_. The kiss was tender, but there was heat to it, the rush of a pent-up longing released... but at the same time, the feeling that this was nowhere _near_ enough. She ran her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders briefly, before locking her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Somewhere, in some level of her brain, she heard footsteps approaching their hiding-place. Internally warring between looking for a way out and letting Zack continue to kiss her, consequences be damned, Maya reluctantly decided on the former.

Zack had apparently heard it too, because he pulled away, his breathing just as harsh and ragged as hers. "He's coming over here." he said in the barest of whispers.

"I know." Maya breathed. They pressed themselves up against the back of the bar as far as they could, but the footsteps continued to approach.

"Maya." Zack's hand was still wrapped around her own. "We're about to get caught, probably sent to detention, and possibly thrown in the brig. I just need to know one thing." The footsteps stopped less than a foot away. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he finished in a rush, his blue eyes surveying her face with a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

Maya couldn't contain a wide grin. She nodded, and watched as a grin of his own spread over his features. He'd never looked handsomer. Or happier.

Then Mr. Moseby's face appeared just a few feet from their own. "A-ha. I thought I saw someone sneak back here. Get up. Up." He folded his arms, looking at them disapprovingly as they stood, dusting themselves off. "Zack..." Mr. Moseby sighed. "I'm not even going to _pretend_ to be surprised. But _Maya_... I'm disappointed in you."

A blush spread across her cheeks. "Sorry, Mr. Moseby."

"A week's worth of detention for both of you." Moseby declared sternly. "And, Zack, you're coming with me. Maya, I trust you can find your way back to your cabin unaccompanied?"

"Yes, sir." Maya said. Despite the punishment she'd just received, she couldn't erase the smile completely from her face. What could she say? _Worth it._

If Moseby noticed her good mood, he didn't comment, instead taking Zack by the upper arm and leading him toward the doors. "Let's go, hooligan." Zack obeyed, but twisted around at the last second to shoot Maya a wink that made her heart flip-flop. Impulsively, she blew him a kiss, quickly pretending to be scratching her neck when Moseby turned around and saw her. "Good-_night,_ Maya." Mr. Moseby said deliberately, reminding her that she should be leaving as well.

She turned away, towards the deck with the girls' cabins, a ridiculously girly spring in her step. "Yes, Mr. Moseby," she smiled under her breath. "It is."


End file.
